When It Happens
by paige.p
Summary: this is placed right after Breaking Dawn. It's Renesmee's POV and how she stars to feel for Jacob. It also talks about the Cullens and the Wolf Pack accepting each other as family. please read and review! Thanks!
1. Waking up

***well here is the first chapter. I hope you like it and please review.;^) thanks!***

The rain was cold and wet on my face, my nose felt icy from the chill of it. My legs moved fast, moved very fast even though I didn't want to run. I felt scared, why wasn't I stopping. A wave of worry washed over me, I was uncontrollably running somewhere but had no idea where I was running. I was having a complete out of body experience, and someone else was controlling my limbs.  
Where was I going?  
Where am i?  
Why am I here?  
It is not like me to be running out in the middle of no where, in the rain no less.

I gasped sitting straight up, my forehead was damp with sweat. I felt sticky, my heart still pounding from the strange dream. I tried to shake the images from my head, and remind myself that it was only a dream but I still felt lost.

"What was that?" I breathed to myself, the blanket sliding off my legs as I stood up. I knew that most dreams mean nothing but something in the pit of my stomach made it seem real, I had a dark feeling in the pit of my stomach that it had to mean something.

I creapt to my bedroom door, knowing that it was no use mum and dad would still here me either way. The creaping failed me as soon as I touched my door, it creaked loud- in fact it made the biggest noise possible...typical-. I froze, waiting to see if anyone had noticed my presence.  
I was listening so hard that I could hear someone stand up from the couch downstairs, the fabric brushed together. A small voice soon followed.

***hope you like it so far. Please message me and tell me if you like I had the idea of this but Misslittlepinkbag brushed it up some. Soo hope you like It. Ill be writing!;^).***


	2. A warm touch

***Thanks if you read my first chapter. So here is the second one. Please review and leave !***

I stood in place, trying so hard to not move my limbs. But it was impossible. The dream had made me feel lost and unaware of where I was or what I was doing. But the uncertainty of my legs had my mind lost, and I just slammed into the door. I grabbed the sides of the door for support, but that was no help. I slipped to the floor.

Before I knew it I had two hands on my back and two under my calves. I was being carried to the living room. I was lightly put on the couch and had voices talking to me but I just couldn't make them out.

It sounded like "Renesmee are you ok."

I couldn't tell if that was my mom but then I heard "Edward can you read her mind? Or does she have her shield on?"

Over the years I have gained other powers. I can create a shield like my mom, I can also have control of people's minds but I don't like really doing that. It can turn up really bad.

As I was in my train of thought I have heard the door open and close a numerous of times. I guess it was Carslie and some of the family.

"We were just sitting out here and Renesmee got up and she fell to the floor. I couldn't read her mind that well. Her shield had going on and off."

"That's fine. She just seems lost. She should be fine. I just want to take her to the house and have her there for a while. She should be fine soon. Alice." I heard small footsteps.

I was lost and I felt awfully wrong for having them worry this much. It was just a dream or was it? It would only be a lousy dream I didn't have this big pit in my stomach that kept aching and had flashing memories of the dream.

…The cold wet rain on my face, my limbs aching, and me going somewhere. Somewhere unknown…

I was lifted with no knowing, which made my stomach ache and I let out a small moan.

"Shh. It's ok dear. It's just Aunt Alice. I'm going to help you change. All you need to do is try to open your eyes. That's all I ask."

I didn't even know my eyes we closed. My eyes felt as if they were open and drying out, as if yo were looking at a computer screen _all_ day long.

I was softly laid on my bed. I could feel the spot where I was laying. It was somewhat dam with sweat. I brushed my fingers along the sheets and tried to understand why my body was now acting the way I would like it to.

Alice was going through my closet and talking to herself as she picked out what I was going to wear. I heard the brush of fabrics and the hangers moving on the pole.

But I need to concentrate on opening my eyes. With all my might I tried to but they just would not open. As I tried over and over nothing happened. It's like I need a jolt or something to help me. Anything.

Then a warm touch on my arm and face, jolted me to open my eyes.

*** hope you like it!!! Please comment!!!! Thanks!!!***


	3. Don't Leave Me

*** I hope you have liked everything so far. Please, please ,please, comment!! I want to know what you think!!;^) thanks!!!***

_A warm touch on my arm and face, jolted me to open my eyes._

***

As my eyes opened they felt tiresome, but I made them stay open. I need to see him. I softly turned my head to him. He smiled his big goofy grin, and rubbed my arm.

"Hello." That was all he said. That's all he needed to say to me.

A flash went across my room and I guessed it was Alice. I need to thank her later.

"You usually don't start the day off like this." He laughed, and moved his hand from my face and grabbed my hand.

He was just perfect. In every way possible. The way his face was curved, his beautiful, big brown eyes, and his black hair that was sort of shaggy and needed a trim. But I think when it's shaggy, it's the best.

He just stood there not saying one word. I needed him to talk; I needed to tell him my dream. The only way I could talk to him is by touch or I can talk. I opened my mouth but frustration flushed over his face. He needed to let me talk.

"J-jj-akee. I ne-ed to ta-lkk to you." Every word came out unsteady. I mean I wasn't sick I was just kind of lost.

"When you feel better… Look, I'll let you change and I will see you at the house. Maybe we can go to the beach. I promised you that yesterday. Ok?" he was commanding me to do this and was not going to let me talk now which I guess was better for me.

I just shook my head and he rubbed my hand and he made his way out of my room. He didn't say a word to anyone he just left. I know this will be bad later today. Especially with my dad being in an awkward mood.

Alice didn't come in yet so I tried to sit up. I slid my arms to my side and pushed. It wasn't that hard. As I did my limbs ached and screamed at me to not even move. They weakness of my whole body felt uncertain. The way my head pounded, the numbness of my fingers, and the way I suddenly needed Jacob.

I have never felt this way for Jacob. I mean I loved him as a friend and sometimes more. The way when he walked into the room and my heart fell to the floor was very unlike of me. The other times I have seen him I was just ready for excitement and to have fun with no limits.

But now the feeling of him being around is like we are the only two people in the whole world. I now see the curves of his face, his beautiful big brown eyes, and his glistening white teeth.

The way he speaks, how every word is so precise and how he speaks to me as I am the one who he will spend the rest of eternity with.

But I am the one who he will spend the rest of eternity with. I remember the day mom and dad sat me down with Jacob and we 'talked'.

_Flashback_

"_Renesmee. Well I don't know how to say this but… Jacob has...imprinted on you." Mom slowly said to me as dad stood by the fire cringing on the word imprinted and grinding his teeth._

_"_He_ did what? If he is trying to tell you he beat me at catching that mountain lion he is soo wrong." I had no clue what they were talking about, so I just tried to play along._

_"No. No. I don't think you get it. Imprinted means… well…" Jacob started to say but didn't really finish. Mom took over._

_"It means you guys are bound together for eternity." Ask she spoke she made a quick glance at dad, but he was in a different world. Probably thinking of ways to kill or hurt Jacob._

_But I f he was I would have to kill him first… I giggled out loud, and all eyes were on my. But they didn't realize I wasn't laughing at myself… not at them. _

_I had to say something quick or this might turn out really bad._

_"I wasn't laughing at you .I was laughing at myself. But I mean that if me and Jake are together forever… that's ok with me!" I looked at Jake and he had the biggest grin I had ever see in him…_

_Back to reality…_

As I was thinking, nothing occurred to me. No pain, no feeling of weakness, just me and my thoughts. Which at the moment felt better…and relaxing, but only if Jake was here.

"Alice." That was all I had to say. I know they could hear me so I didn't even bother to be louder. In a flash she was by my side and had clothes in her hands for me.

"Well, what do we have?" she casually brushed a strand of hair from her face and had a grin on her face with every word she spoke.

"A pair of skinny jeans and a white T-shirt with your brown beads and you brown ugs. Since you are going to the beach you need something fun."

"That's fine with me… wow I feel really stupid." Alice was the only one who I could really talk to. She understands me and all the problems I have.(but I'm not stupid or anything.)

"Why? Things happen. I promise it won't always be like this. K'mon." she held out her hand to help me stand up. I took it with caution, and in a moment she had me dressed.

***I really hope you guys like it that are reading. Sorry I haven't wrote in a while its been a long week.. or two!! Sorry but please leave comments!!!!!;^)…. Thanks!!!!!!***


	4. Do More

***thanks for all the comments!!! Heres the fourth chapter!i hope you like it!pleases review!!!!!!!!!Thanks!!!!***

I looked at myself and seemed impressed. I didn't look like I just had a 'mental attack.' Alice looked impressed too.

"Perfect! Do you want to put on any make-up. But if you ask me, you really don't need any." She skipped to my closet and closed the door.

I started to fidget with my fingers. I had to know what to say if Jake asks me to go to the beach with him.

"O.k. Ummm. So if Jake asks me to go to the beach, do I go?" I heard a groan come from the living room. It must be dad. It this is how he is going to act for a while, SOMEONE will have to talk to him. A big grin splashed over my face.

"Say o.k. and go with him. You'll be fine." She nudged into me and headed out the door. I ran to her side and nudged back at her.

The room was silent. Mom and dad were making small talk while Carlisle organized his medical bag. Alice danced out the door without saying a word…WHTAT!?!?! How could she leave me now!!!

Dad looked at me with un-hopeful eyes. He walked to me and rubbed my shoulder.

"You o.k.?" I carefully moved my hand to his arm and commutated with him.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yes. Do you want to head to the house?" He asked me and I shook my head.

He let go of me and nodded to the door. He returned to mom and Carlisle and I made my way out of the house. I didn't want to listen to them talk about me and tell them how me being with Jake is wrong. They all just need to get over it. Really, the only people who are happy for me are Esme and Alice. Mom and Rose were partially happy for me.

Outside it was very misty and damp. I love the smell of these kinds of mornings. The way the grass looks froze and how it looks like a smoke machine was here. I made my way to the house without running. Just walking like a normal person. My mind had relaxed a bit and the pit in my stomach disappeared. My muscles didn't ach and felt loose.

All of these things were keeping my side tracked from thinking about Jacob. Which I did not like at all.

"Renesmee? It's just me." It was him. Jacob! I looked all around but he did not appear. Then a very warm touch cradled me from behind.

"Jake…" he gripped me closer and kissed the top of my head! Wow! Did I just burst into flames? I turned so I was facing him. He's never kissed me before.

"You've never kissed me before." I shook my head and felt kind of embarrassed.

He blushed a little and a big smile went on his face and just held me closer. He stroked my back with his big hands and… just held me. I wish this moment would never end. Just like this but maybe even doing more… but I'm getting ahead of myself.

"Ha. You are getting ahead of yourself, but that's ok." His blush went away and he started to _walk_ away.

"Wait! Don't leave!" I ran up to him. "How did you know what I was thinking?" He wrapped his arm around my waist. He pulled me so were locked by our hips.

"You were touching me." The laugh he made was almost a rumble.

Why did it now just make sense to me? Duh. I guess Jake had a spell on me.

We made it to the part of the trees, where the lake sat, as the _whole _family crowed the other side.

*** i really hope you like it so far. im sorry i keep on saying this. but i really do help you like it and i really want you to tell me what you think!!!! Thanks!;^)***


	5. They Can Hear Us

***I'm hoping I will get more chapters out this weekend! I have benn slacking, lol. Well hope you like it and please review!Thanks!!;^)***

They all stood composed perfectly. Rose by Emmett, Alice dancing around Jasper and Esme standing so beautiful.

"Maybe if we go around the lake they won't be able to see us." Jake whispered in my ear. When he did his lips brushed my ear and made all my hair in the back of my neck stand up.

"They all can smell you and hear us. We really have no way unless we get out of here before my parents get here." He didn't answer he just grabbed my hand and started to run around the lake. The wind was starting to pick up and felt good on my face. Jake's warm hand was gripped tightly to me. We made it part way and I could hear my mom and dad approaching.

This will not work at all if they find us.

"Faster. They are coming!" I laughed on every word. Jake joined into and pulled me more. I could run very faster than him but I chose not to.


End file.
